Historia de Lily y James
by sara1sara
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre como se conocieron Lily y James, los padres de Harry, y cómo hicieron los 4 amigos, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter el mapa del merodeador, y terminará cuando mueran y los tíos de Harry se queden con él.


**He decidido empezar esta historia, soy nueva en esto, nunca he escrito una historia, pero al ver que había mucha gente que se ha animado a escribir la suya, pues me he dicho: -¿Por qué no voy a empezar una?**

**Así que aquí me tenéis, escribiendo una historia de cómo se conocieron Lily y James y de cómo James creó junto a sus amigos el mapa del merodeador y terminará cuando maten a Lily y James y dejen a Harry en casa de sus tíos, espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 1**

El andén 9 y ¾ pitó y se puso en marcha en dirección a Howarts, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería. James, era un chico no muy alto para su edad, 11 años, con gafas, el pelo irremediablemente despeinado y apuesto, estaba muy contento de ir a Howarts su primer año, aunque estaba nervioso por saber en que casa le situarían, pero se imaginaba que le colocarían en Gryffindor, la casa a la que toda su familia pertenecía.

Por fin encontró un vagón con asientos libres, donde solo estaba un chico que parecía ser también su primer año.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Es que no hay sitio en los demás vagones…

-Claro, siéntate.

-Gracias, me llamo James, James Potter.

-Yo soy Sirius, Sirus Black… ¿También es tu primer año?

-Si, ¡¡estoy deseando llegar!! , pero a la vez nervioso por la casa en donde estaré… supongo que iré a Gryffindor, donde están los valientes y donde ha ido toda mi familia-Dijo con orgullo-¿y tu donde crees que caerás?

-No lo se, toda mi familia es de Slytherin, pero no se, quizás sea yo quien incumpla la tradición, ¿alguien tiene que empezar no?-Respondió con un tono sarcástico.

De repente se abrió la puerta del vagón y entraron dos chicos más, uno de ellos parecía muy nervioso y tenía los pequeños ojos muy brillantes.

-Ho...hola, soy Remus Lupin.

-Y yo Peter Petigrew.

-Sentaros, nosotros somos James y Sirius.

Se pasaron todo el viaje hablando.

Al llegar a Howarts ya se habían hecho muy amigos

Llegaron al gran comedor y allí el sombrero seleccionador los eligió a los cuatro para que fueran de Gryffindor.

Tras el banquete y el reparto de horarios fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Una semana después empezaron las clases. La primera esa mañana era pociones.

-Vamos, ¡daros prisa o llegaremos tarde!

-Dónde son las clases, en las mazmorras, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Cuando llegaron a la clase se sentaron todos juntos y escucharon la explicación del profesor, pero James no pudo evitar fijarse en una reluciente melena de color rojo fuego de una guapa chica.

-Escuchar, ¿sabéis quien es esa chica?

-James, ¿no estás atendiendo?

-Remus, no te preocupes tanto por las explicaciones, ¿tu siempre eres tan centrado con los estudios? Jaja, James, creo que se llama Lily Evans. Pero fíjate con quien está, ¡con Severus! No sabía que fuera tan amiga suya.

-Hum… Snape eh…

Su charla se interrumpió por el profesor que les regañó por hablar, a pesar de que nadie excepto Lily y Severus les estaban escuchando.

Cuando acabó la clase pudieron hablar por los pasillos de camino a su siguiente clase tranquilamente.

-Sirius, ¿crees que estará saliendo Evans con Snape?

-No creo que Lily sea ese tipo de chica a la que le gusta un pelo grasiento y a falta de champú por lo menos de un mes

Todos se rieron.

**Capítulo 2**

El mes de diciembre dio paso al frío y a la nieve, era navidad.

-¿Y vosotros que vais a hacer?-Preguntó James

-Yo me quedaré en Howarts-Respondió Lupin

-Yo también- Dijo Peter

-A mi supongo que me obligarán a irme a casa, pero yo me quiero quedar con vosotros, les diré que me dejen por favor quedarme espero que me dejen.-Contestó Sirius

-Yo también me quedo entonces-Dijo James muy contento.

Salieron a los jardines porque hacía una mañana esplendida.

-Mirad, ¿que es eso que están poniendo?

-Es un árbol, un boxeador, para ser más exactos-Dijo con un tono más bajo de lo normal Lupin

-¡Ostras!, ¿y para qué lo querrán poner?

-No se, para adornar supongo…-Añadió Lupin.

Una mañana temprano se levantaron todos y vieron al pie de su cama un montón de regalos.

-¡Fijaos, cuantas cosas!

-A mi me han regalado un jersey-Dijo Peter

-Pues a mi mis padres me han regalado una camiseta-Dijo Lupin

-A mi una bufanda con los colores de Slytherin…parece que no se han enterado todavía de que soy de Gryffindor…-Dijo muy decepcionado Sirus

-¡¡Ala!! ¡Pues a mi mis padres me han dado una capa invisible! ¡Y UNA ESCOBA!-Gritó emocionado James-Una barredora, ¡es de las mejores que hay por ahora!

-Que suerte, pruébate la capa, a ver si te vemos, jeje

Cuando terminaron de ver todos sus regalos bajaron al comedor y después fueron a probar la nueva capa invisible de James, para ir a investigar los pasillos de Howarts.

Una mañana de marzo, en clase de pociones, estaban hablando mientras el profesor Slughorn les dedicaba miradas asesinas para que se callaran y le decía a Lily Evans cuando sería su próxima reunión con sus estudiantes favoritos.

James no tenía muy buena mano con las pociones, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, ya que su poción tenía un color verdoso y burbujeaba mientras que tendría que tener un color violáceo.

Slughorn le regañó por tener una pócima tan mala y Snape se rió por lo bajo de él, cosa que no le gustó nada a James porque no podía permitir que un chico cualquiera se riera de él y le quitara su protagonismo.

Pensó que esta tenía que pagárselas, pensó en gastarle una broma.

**Capítulo 3**

Un día del mes de Abril estaban en el comedor cenando, y los tres amigos de James estaban hablando entretenidamente, pero James estaba todo el rato mirando a Evans y Snape, sobretodo a Snape, con una mirada que podría matar.

Sacó su varita por debajo de la mesa y apuntó a sus pies, lo hechizó sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Snape se levantó y se calló al suelo sin darle tiempo a poner las manos, y se le rompió la nariz del impacto.

James empezó a reírse sin parar, y Sirius también.

En realidad los únicos que no se reían eran Lily y Lupin.

Snape, por la forma de reírse de James supo al instante que fue él y cuando salió de la enfermería 2 días después con todos los huesos reconstruidos se lo dijo al director, que entonces era Phineas.

Éste le dio un buen castigo a James.

Cuando James terminó su castigo, lleno de rabia fue con Sirius a Hablar con Severus.

-¡Eh! ¡Quejicus! ¿Que te pasa, por qué me has delatado a mi? ¡Puede haber sido cualquier otra persona!

-Sabía que eras tú-Dijo Severus con una voz fría

-Ya… ¿y como?

-Te reías demasiado, y yo me reí de tu pésimo trabajo en pociones, ¿Quién sino iba a ser?

-Muy listo…pero a partir de ahora te vas a enterar, quejicus.

Y se fue de muy mal humor, se iba a enterar de quien era él.

Una noche, James se despertó y miró a la cama de sus amigos, pero Remus faltaba, no estaba en su cama. Se asomó a su ventana y entonces vio algo que le extrañó mucho, era Remus Lupin, ¿qué haría en los jardines de Howarts a esas horas de la noche y solo?

En ese momento vio algo que lo aterrorizó, Lupin estaba transformándose en algo, ¿un perro? No… un lobo… no podía ser, ¡Lupin es un licántropo!

A la mañana siguiente Lupin no estaba por ningún sitio, y al fin lo vieron, estaba en la enfermería.

-Hola…eh… ¿qué tal estás?-Preguntó James.

-Hola, bien, gracias por venir, eh… me puse malo a mitad de la noche…

-Remus…yo…yo te vi, me desperté a mitad de la noche y… te vi en los jardines por la ventana, ya se… bueno…ya sabes, eso.

-Oh…lo sabes…siento no haberlo dicho antes, supongo que no querrás tener un amigo así, ahora que lo sabes todo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Remus, tu eres y serás siempre mi amigo, no me importa que seas un licántropo-Dijo bajado el tono de voz en las ultimas dos palabras-Enserio, no tienes de qué preocuparte, seguro que Sirus y Peter también lo entienden.

-Gracias, James-Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa sincera, tenía unos grandes amigos.

**Capítulo 4**

Había pasado un año entero desde primero, ya estaban en tercer curso y gracias a la capa invisible habían conocido todos los rincones del castillo, desde los pasillos hasta los pasadizos secretos.

Este año iban a Hogsmeade, y todos esaban muy ilusionados. James y Severus se llevaban peor que nunca, y sus amigos también habían aprendido a odiar a Snape.

James estaba en el equipo de Quidich y se le daba muy bien.

-¿Estás nervioso?-Preguntó Sirus

-No mucho, pero este partido es importante ganarlo, ¡es contra Slytherin!

-Jaja, ¡claro, es muuyy importante! No se que haría yo si ganara el equipo de quejicus, jeje

-Suerte James…-Le dijo una chica

James al escuchar aquello corrió a despeinarse el pelo.

En ese momento Lily pasó por su lado y solo le dedicó una mirada un tanto antipática.

-Oye Evans, ¿No me deseas buena suerte?

-A ti jamás te desearía nada.-Y dicho esto se fue dando grandes zancadas mientras su pelo ondeaba un poco reflejando el sol con destellos rojizos.

-¡Uy uy! ¿Cómo estamos, no?

-Jajajaja, James, se ve que no le caes muy bien eh…

-si, y todo desde que me peleé con Quejicus...bueno, ya se dará cuenta de lo bueno que soy, y me rogará que salga con ella, jeje

-sii sii…algún día Potter, algún día-Dijo Sirius.

El partido lo ganó Gryffindor.

En la sala común se celebró con vítores y cantos.

En navidad se anunció una excursión al Hogsmeade.

-¡Fijaros, ya han puesto una excursión!-Dijo Peter

-¡OH, es cierto! Que pena que Evans me odie…podría invitarla a tomar algo-Comentó James

-Pues descarta esa idea, que te vienes con nosotros, ya que ella te odia, jeje

-¡Es cierto!, Qué puede haber mejor que los amigos, jeje

Una vez fueron a Hogsmeade, en las tres escobas:

-¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea!

-Le temo a tus ideas, James

-Bah, Remus, no sufras, no es mala idea, veréis, he pensado en que hagamos un mapa.

-¿Un mapa?-Preguntaron todos extrañados.

-Si, un mapa, pero no uno cualquiera, si no uno de todos los pasadizos y salas de Howarts, y donde se vea todos y cada uno de los pasadizos y además, sus habitantes

-¿Sus habitantes? Y cómo quieres que hagamos todo eso, si se puede saber

-Con magia, ¿cómo va a ser si no?, tendremos que ir a la biblioteca para coger libros y consultar, pero si lo hacemos bien, nos será muy útil. Así sabremos donde están todos cuando nosotros vayamos a ir por ahí a dar una vuelta nocturna o algo así sin miedo a que ningún profesor nos pille

-Pues no es mala idea, de hecho, es muy buena.-Dijo Sirus con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que la idea no le gustaba, le encantaba.

-P-pero, ¿y si nos p-pillan c-consultando, James?-Dijo, como siempre nervioso, Peter

-Bueno, será una aventura más, pero tendremos que tener mucho cuidado.

-Por lo menos piensas un poco…-dijo cansinamente Lupin.

-Aunque no lo parezca, yo pienso mucho, aunque solo sea para gastar bromas-Y dicho esto, sonrió burlonamente.

De repente una chica de primer curso se dio cuenta de que el grupo estaba allí, y con el grupo, James, y se puso a chillar como una loca.

-¡¡AAAAAAAHHH!!¡¡JAMEES, ES JAMES!!, ¡CHICAS, CORRED, MIRAD!

-Mejor será que no vayamos corriendo-Se apresuró a decir Remus.

Pero James, viendo que ya tenía un grupito de admiradoras alrededor y que una incluso se había desmayado, sonrió como solo él sabía hacer y se desordenó el pelo, por lo cual sus amigos tuvieron que sacarle a base de empujones.

Una vez fuera del local y a salvo de las alocadas chicas:

-¡Es que siempre pasa lo mismo!, ¿no puedes evitarlo verdad?

-¿El qué Remus?

-El ser tan presumido.

-¡Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades Remus!

-Eres increíble…

-Gracias-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-No era un cumplido.-Añadió Lupin.

**Capítulo 5**

Había llegado la navidad, este año también se quedarían todos los amigos en Howarts, además de Lily Evans y otros pocos alumnos.

-Tenemos todas las navidades para ir a la biblioteca tranquilamente y poder consultar libros de hechizos

-Piensa en que también nos ha mandado el profesor de "magia contra las artes oscuras" una redacción de un pergamino sobre los hombres lobos.

-Si, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora pensemos en nuestra "pequeña aventura"

Después de 2 horas consultando libros…

-¡Mirad!

-¿Has encontrado algo Peter?

-Si, bueno, he encontrado como poder hacer desaparecer la tinta de un papel si quieres que nadie vea lo que has escrito.

-¡Genial! Así nadie podrá ver el mapa, solo nosotros

-¡Pero tenemos que saber como conseguir hacer que se vea toda la gente del castillo!

-Si…mejor sigamos buscando.

Al día siguiente tenían todo tipo de regalos alrededor de la cama, manuales de reparación de la escoba, libros sobre el quiddich, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, etc…

Durante el desayuno James solo tenía ojos para Lily, una de las pocas que se habían quedado de la casa Gryffindor, pero ella estaba con la cara oculta detrás del periódico "El profeta", demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta.

James, volvió, una vez más, a desordenarse el irremediablemente despeinado pelo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, fueron a la biblioteca.

Pasaron las vacaciones de navidad hasta que por fin encontraron algo interesante.

-Creo que he encontrado algo-Dijo Sirus entusiasmado

-¿El qué?

-Aquí pone: Para aquellos que quieran observar a los habitantes de un lugar, tendrán que conjurar el hechizo "Pertus" un hechizo complicado, pero efectivo.

-Hummm.....… ¿"pertus" eh?…

-Pues, manos a la obra.

Ese mes tuvieron mucho trabajo, ya que tuvieron que hacer el trabajo de los hombres lobo que se les había atrasado más de la cuenta, que el que mayor puntuación sacó fue Lupin, aunque a nadie le extrañó porque junto a Evans era uno de los mejores estudiantes, aunque sus amigos ya sabían cómo tenía tanta información de los licántropos. Además tuvieron otros trabajos más que les mandaron.

**Capítulo 6**

En Febrero ya habían terminado el mapa. Para ver su contenido tenían que pronunciar las siguientes palabras: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Y para cerrarlo había que decir: "Travesura realizada"

Cuando el mapa de abría empezaban a trazarse unas letras y unas líneas que decían: "Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR.

James se entretenía mirando el puntito que señalaba a Lily Evans, además de gastándole bromas muy pesadas a Snape.

-Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir algo-Dijo Sirius.

-Ilumíname

-Pues veréis, ya sabéis, sobretodo tu, Lupin, que cada vez que hay luna llena, sufres mucho, así que podríamos hacernos animagos para hacerte compañía

-¿Estas loco?

-No, fíjate bien, no es mala idea.-Corroboró James.

-¿P-pero, y si cuando se hace lobo intenta comernos, como animales?

-Los licántropos no se alimentan de animales cuando se hacen lobos, solo de humanos

-si, pero podría ser peligroso aún así-Dijo severamente Remus

-Vamos, he estado informándome unos días y he encontrado cosas muy útiles, aunque no será fácil.

-Me parece bien-Añadió James

Lupin al ver que sus amigos no iban a dar su brazo a torcer no dijo nada más.

En Abril ya habían conseguido convertirse en todos unos animagos profesionales con mucho esfuerzo. James era un Ciervo, que era el animal que más le gustaba, Sirius un gran perro y Peter, una rata.

Así todas las noches de luna llena se iban los cuatro a escondidas al árbol boxeador, que lo habían colocado el año en que Remus llegó para que pudiera ir por un pasadizo hacía la casa que hay cerca de Hogsmeade sin peligro de hacerle daño a nadie que lo encontrara por casualidad. Pronto reconocieron a la casa aquella como la casa de los gritos, ya que se escuchaban aullidos y gritos horribles en Hogsmeade las noches de luna llena, y todos los habitantes del pueblo le tenían un miedo horrible y decían que estaba habitada por espíritus malignos.

El curso finalizó y todos fueron a sus casas para las vacaciones de verano, deseando volver en septiembre.

**Capítulo 7**

Ya era su 6º año, y su relación con Snape no podía ser peor, cada vez que alguno de los dos tenía oportunidad de dejar en ridículo al otro, lo hacía, y claro, el otro se enfadaba y al final se iban gastando cada vez "bromas" más pesadas.

Por parte de James, tenía que ir con mucho cuidado con lo que comía o bebía, porque las chicas le regalaban cajas de bombones, ranas de chocolate y pasteles inyectados con filtros de amor, para engatusarlo, por suerte, él nunca los probó, pero un compañero Gryffindor le dio por tomar uno de los bombones de la caja y estuvo más de una semana detrás de la chica que le había puesto el filtro al bombón. Y las cosas con Lily se iban suavizando, pero tampoco se llevaban muy bien.

Unos meses después de empezar el curso ya se iba diciendo que un mago siniestro que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort estaba reclutando un grupo de vasallos que se hacían llamar "mortífagos".

-Severus, tu a mi no me engañas, ya se con que clase de gente te vas.

-Lily, de verdad, solo son habladurías, yo no me junto con ese tipo de gente.

-Mira, ya se que aspiras a ser un mortífago y estár con esa gentuza, ya está, no hace falta que me des explicaciones.

-Y ¿qué pasa, prefieres estar con James que con migo? He notado que últimamente estás muy simpática con él.

-Yo no soy simpática con él, simplemente ya paso de insultarle, además, el será un creído y todo lo que tu quieras, pero por lo menos no "juega" con las artes oscuras ni se alía a magos siniestros.

Y tal y como lo dijo, se fue, pero Snape la llamó.

-¡Lily!... ¡LILY!...-Gritó- yo…te amo…-susurró finalmente.

Pero ya era tarde, Lily se había ido, y seguramente no querría volver a saber nada de él, ya no tenía amigos, solo a sus compañeros los mortífagos que se habían unido junto a él a Voldemort, pero no se podían considerar amigos.

**Capítulo 8**

Después de tres meses, en Marzo, estaban todos los alumnos en el jardín porque hacía un día muy bueno, y los cuatro amigos estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol.

James tenía una pelota diminuta dorada, una Snitch, y la dejaba que volara y antes de que pudiera escapar volvía a atraparla, tenía una gran habilidad con el Quiddich y se notaba.

Remus estaba leyendo un libro, Siris no hacía nada solo mirar de una forma aburrida a James, y Peter miraba con entusiasmo y admiración a James.

James a la vez que jugaba con la Snitch estaba mirando a un grupo de chicas que había en el borde del lago, entre ellas estaba Lily Evans. Ellas estaban riéndose, y él de vez en cuando, si notaba que Lily lo miraba en ese momento se revolvía el despeinado pelo negro.

-Me aburro-Dijo Sirius.

-Pues ahora verás-Contestó James.

Se levantó y fue andando hacia Severus Snape con paso decidido.

-Hola Quejicus, ¿qué pasa, hoy tampoco te ha dado tiempo a lavarte esa cortina que tienes por pelo? Alo mejor tampoco te has lavado los calzoncillos-Dijo con una sonrisa de denotaba lo bien que le hacía sentir el reírse de él- ¿Lo comprobamos?-Dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Sirius.

En ese momento James pronunció un conjuro y en una décima de segundo se vio a Snape flotando bocabajo en el aire, como si lo hubieran colgado por los tobillos con una cuerda invisible.

-¡Bájame! ¡Esta me las vas a pagar muy caro!

-Jajá jajá ¡uhhhh! ¡Que miedo!

De repente Lily miró hacia donde estaban y se levantó rápidamente y gritó:

-¡Para Potter! ¡PARA!

-Como usted mande, Evans

Entonces lo bajó de golpe y cayó fuertemente contra la hierba, y al levantarse, se le bajaron los pantalones dejando ver sus calzoncillos grises, que no se sabía si eran de ese color o debido a la suciedad, según la opinión de James que no pudo contener la risa, todos se reían.

-¡NO ME HACE FALTA TU AYUDA, ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!-Gritó histérico Snape.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se le echó el mundo encima.

-Lily…perdón, yo…no quería…

A Lily se le habían llenado los ojos verdes de lágrimas, y no pudo contenerse.

-¡OLVIDAME SNAPE!

-¡No quise decirte eso!

-¿A mi no, pero a cuantas se lo habrás dicho?, ¡pues es lo mismo que si me lo dijeras a mi!

Y se marchó llorando lo más rápido que pudo.

Todos se reían con ganas de Snape, y éste cambió su pálida cara por un color rojo de ira y se fue dando grandes zancadas al castillo.

Pasadas unas horas James estaba buscando a Lily por todos los rincones, así que se le ocurrió sacar el mapa del merodeador, por fin encontró un puntito negro que decía "Lily Evans", estaba en los cuartos de baño de las chicas.

En ese momento llegó el conserje, Filch, con sus hundidos pómulos vibrando, por un tic, o por la felicidad de un alumno incumpliendo las normas.

-¿Que haces, Potter?

-¿eh…? Nada…-Dijo intentando guardar rápidamente el mapa, pero solo le dio tiempo a cerrarlo.

-¡Dámelo!-Se lo quitó de las manos y se fue muy contento, pero seguramente esto no había terminado ahí, seguro que hablaría con el director y se lo diría para que le impusiera un castigo.

Cuando llegó al baño de las chicas, la encontró hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-H-hola… eh… ¿qué tal?-Dijo James.

-¿qu-que h-haces aqu-qui?, ¡d-déjame s-sola!-Sollozó ella.

-Siento lo que te dijo Queji…digo Severus, por mi culpa.

-N-no hace f-falta que te disculpes, n-no ha sido culpa t-tuya, ha sido culpa s-suya y de nadie más.

-Bueno, se que no tendrás ganas de nada ahora mismo, pero, déjame compensarte, yo siento que ha sido culpa mía, ya mismo hacen una excursión a Hogsmeade, así que déjame invitarte a ir con migo y tomamos algo.

Lily de repente sintió unas ganas irresistibles de decirle que si sin pensárselo, pero reaccionó a tiempo.

-No, no voy a ir con tigo, no quiero que me invite ni quiero nada tuyo.

-Vamos, no seas así, dame una oportunidad.

Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez en todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando.

-Vale, pero solo esta vez.

**Capítulo 9**

Pasó una semana y en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común de Gryffindor ya habían puesto la siguiente excursión a Hogsmeade.

Perfecto-Dijo radiante de felicidad James.

Miró toda la sala y vio a Lily sentada en una silla leyendo un libro.

-Hola, ya han puesto una excursión, ¿te has fijado?

-Ah, si

-Acuérdate de que iremos juntos

-Claro-Dijo ésta sonriendo levemente.

En clase de pociones de ese mismo día:

El profesor Slughorn estaba explicando cómo hacer la poción multijugos, cuando Lily, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba atendiendo en clases de pociones.

Su mente estaba muy lejana a este mundo…

Ella pensaba: Me ha invitado…y yo le he aceptado, ¡por las barbas de merlín Merlín!, en qué estaría yo pensando…pero, fíjate, si es que es tan guapo… (Pensaba ella mientras lo miraba revolverse el pelo negro) ¡Ay! Pero qué digo… ¡me estoy volviendo loca!

La voz del profesor la hizo volver a "tierra"

-Evans, ¿puedes decirme cual es el componente más importante para hacer la poción multijugos?

-¿Eh…? Pues… ¿la mandrágora, quizás?

-¿Cómo? Pero… ¿¡Cómo es posible que mi mejor alumna no sepa responderme a esta pregunta cuando acabo de decirlo!? Lo siento mucho Evans, pero no tengo más remedio que restarle 5 puntos a Gryffindor.

Lily, como ella pensaba, se estaba volviendo loca, pero por James, cada vez lo miraba más, y el efecto qu esto tenía era que James no paraba de revolverse el pelo, él creía que ese gesto lo hacía irresistible, y hasta ahora lo cierto es que le había funcionado.

Llegó el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade y Lily estaba muy nerviosa por la ropa que iba a llevar y la impresión que quería causar.

A james le pasaba lo mismo, solo que el se preocupaba más de poder revolverse el pelo que de la ropa que llevara.

-Hola, bueno, ¿vamos?

-Si…claro-Dijo Lily

Cuando llevaban un rato caminando en silencio, James dijo:

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Me da igual, pero me han dicho que hay una tetería por aquí cerca que está muy bien.

-Pues vamos allí.

Cuando llegaron allí, toda la decoración era muy cursi, todo de color rosa, con tirabuzones de color rosa colgando del techo, las mesas de madera y las sillas también estaban de color rosa, todo rosa.

Se sentaron en la mesa que le asignaron, y la verdad es que estaban un poco incómodos allí, porque aquello estaba lleno de parejitas besándose.

-Bueeeeno…pues, cuéntame, ¿cómo supiste que eras una bruja?, ya me entiendes, si tus padres eran muggles…

-Si, bueno, yo de pequeña podía mover cosas, y aplastaba flores y luego las volvía a revivir, hacía cosas raras para los muggles.

-Ah… ¿y no te daba miedo?

-A mi no, pero a mi hermana si, y me llama desde entonces bicho raro… aunque se que a ella también le gustaría haber venido a Hogarts.

-Ya…y… ¿dónde conociste a Snape?

Los verdes ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, soy un metepatas!

-No, no importa…-La chica suspiró con fuerza y continuó-Cuando era pequeña, él fue quien me dijo que era una bruja, a mi me sentó mal, porque según los muggles, en todos los cuentos de brujas, éstas son malas, pero luego me empezó a contar cosas, y me dijo que me espiaba muchas veces en mi jardín, y nos hicimos amigos, pero bueno…ya ves como han terminado las cosas.

-Pero, ¿tú no estaba saliendo con él, no?

-No, solo éramos amigos, yo lo quería mucho, pero solo como amigo.

-Ah.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos y luego retiraron la mirada mutuamente, James pagó la cuenta y se fueron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

**Capítulo 10**

Ya casi era de noche, y empezaba a refrescar. Lily temblaba un poco a causa del frío.

-Estás temblando…

-Si, bueno, es que tengo un poco de frío, pero no es nada.

-Toma, te dejo mi túnica.

Se la colocó sobre los hombros y una vez más se miraron a los ojos.

Él pensó: Que ojos tan bonitos, verdes…tengo que decírselo.

-Escucha…Lily, yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ella le interrumpió.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, siempre me llamas por mi apellido, Evans.

-Ah, si bueno, tú tampoco me llamas nunca por mi nombre

-Es cierto, voy a tener que empezar entonces, James.

Se sonrieron.

-Bueno, pues lo que te iba diciendo, Lily, tu…me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi en clase de pociones en el primer curso.

Ante esto Lily no sabía como reaccionar.

-Pero, James, ¿y cuántas chicas te gustan? Te gustan muchas, no solo yo, y…qué quieres que te diga después de tanto tiempo peleándonos…

-Ya lo sé…pero tú me gustas de verdad, te amo.

Lily se quedó paralizada, ¿Acababa de oír lo que ella creía?

Él no le dio tiempo ni a que respondiera y la besó, y ella no puso resistencia, de repente se dio cuenta de que le gustaba desde el primer curso, pero no se había dado cuenta antes.

Cuando iban por los pasillos de Hogarts, caminaban cogidos de la mano, y Snape se quedaba mirando embobado a Lily, y con una mirada asesina a James.

Un tiempo después, cuando iba a ser luna llena, a James se le ocurrió otra de sus "espléndidas" ideas.

Ya era de noche, y en la casa de los gritos se escuchaban aullidos.

James encontró a Snape por el pasillo merodeando.

-Eh, Quejicus, ¿quieres ver un pasadizo que te va a llevar a la tienda Zonko de Hogsmeade?

-Y por qué querrías tu llevarme por ese pasadizo

-Para compensarte por lo que te hice.

-No te creas que así te vas a librar de mi venganza.

-No te preocupes, estás en tu derecho de vengarte de mí, tu solo déjame compensártelo

Lo condujo al árbol boxeador que hay en los jardines de Howarts.

-Si le das con una rama larga a ese nudo de ahí, se abrirá un túnel que te llevará a Zonko y podrás coger todas las golosinas que quieras.

-De acuerdo.

Y así lo hizo.

Llevaba ya un rato caminando cuando se empezó a oír gritos lejanos.

De repente apareció James por detrás de él y le dijo:

-¡No sigas!

-¿Por qué? Tu mismo me has dicho que me quieres compensar

-Si, te lo dije, pero es todo mentira, si sigues solo conseguirás perder la vida.

-¿Qué dices?

-Hazme caso, por favor

Pero Snape ya no escuchaba y seguía caminando. De repente vio una silueta, ¿Un perro? No, era un lobo, por suerte el lobo no lo vio.

Snape retrocedió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del túnel por donde había entrado se encontró allí a James.

-Lo siento-Dijo éste-Pensé en gastarte una broma, pero me di cuenta luego de las consecuencias que traería.

-Snape, al que le faltaba el aliento y estaba más pálido que nunca dijo: -Óyeme bien Potter, va a ser la última vez que me engañas, de eso me encargaré personalmente.

Y fue corriendo al castillo en busca de un profesor. Se encontró con Dumbeldor y le contó todo

-Snape, te voy a contar algo y te ordeno que esto jamás lo cuentes, ¿entendido?

-Pero…

-No, óyeme, no cuentes esto que te voy a decir nunca. El lobo que vistes es Remus Lupin…

Ante la cara de horror que puso Severus Snape el profesor añadió:

-Si, es un licántropo, un hombre lobo, por eso se colocó el árbol boxeador en los jardines de Howarts, para tapar la entrada del túnel que lleva a la casa de los gritos, para que ningún inocente pudiera toparse con él en su estado.

-Pero… ¿cómo se transformó…?

-Cuando Remus era pequeño, Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo más peligroso de todos los tiempos, le mordió cuando tenía tan solo seis años. Y ahora, te pido, o más bien te ordeno, que nunca cuentes lo que te acabo de decir.

-Fue Greyback…-Dijo para si mismo pensativo-de acuerdo, pero ¿y James qué? ¿No va a expulsarlo? ¡Casi consigue que me maten!

-De él ya me encargaré.

**Capítulo 11**

Al día siguiente Albus Dumbeldore llamó a James y le hizo ir a su despacho.

-Hola, ¿quería hablar con migo?-Dijo James muy nervioso.

Albus debió notárselo, porque cambió su severa cara por una más amigable, pero aun así sus ojos azules dejaban entrever su rostro severo.

-Pasa, siéntate. Creo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí.

-Creo que si…

-El otro día le gastaste una broma de muy mal gusto a Severus Snape, que casi le cuesta la vida, ¿eres consciente de ello?

-Si…-Dijo cabizbajo.

-Como comprenderás, mereces un castigo.

-¿Me va a expulsar?-Se apresuró a preguntar James asustado.

-No, pero tendrás que cumplir un castigo. No podrás jugar el próximo partido de Quiddich-Al ver que James reaccionó peor que si le hubiera dicho que lo expulsaba añadió-vamos, solo será un partido…

-¡Pero este partido es muy importante, profesor!

-Haber pensado antes en lo que hacías. Además tendrás que ayudar a Filch a limpiar la lechucería sin magia y no deberás molestar más a Snape-Ante la última orden no dijo nada, porque ya tenía muy claro que había llegado al límite.

Se fue muy apenado a por Lily.

En los jardines de Howarts estaba James sentado a la sombra de un árbol y Lily estaba acostada en su regazo, James le acariciaba el suave y rojo pelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto tenso.

-¿Eh…? Ah, nada, no me pasa nada…

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno, si, si que me pasa.-Lily puso cara de preocupación-Verás, ayer le quise gastar una broma a Snape, como ya te conté Remus es un licántropo, y claro, era una oportunidad muy buena para asustarlo, así que le dije que si entraba en el árbol boxeador podría robar todas las golosinas de la tienda Zonko de Hogsmeade, y claro, aunque dudaba un poco de mi palabra, entró y en ese momento me dí cuenta de la terrible consecuencia que podía tener eso, y fui corriendo a buscarlo, por suerte lo encontré a tiempo, pero él lo vio…vio a Remus-Ante la cara de horror de la chica éste se apresuró a añadir-Pero el no vio a Snape.

-¡James! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Eres increíble! A nadie se le ocurriría semejante tontería-Dijo la chica indignada.

-Lo se…y lo siento.-Dijo James avergonzado-Dumbeldor ha hablado con migo

-¿No te irán a expulsar?-Preguntó asustada la chica.

-No, por suerte no…pero no me permitirán jugar este partido…

-Lo siento mucho por ti James…pero debes saber controlarte, y lo sabes.

-Te prometo que a partir de ahora cambiaré, lo haré por ti, porque te quiero como a nadie.

Lily le sonrió.

Pasó el mes de junio y por fin acabó el curso, Lily y James se despidieron e hicieron planes de volver a verse durante el verano, y en septiembre para terminar sus estudios en Howarts.

**Capítulo 12**

**10 años después…**

Una mañana de Agosto James se despertó, miró el reloj y vio que eran las ocho de la mañana.

-¡Ostras! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Bajó corriendo a la cocina de su piso de soltero a desayunar, casi se atragantó con el beicon, pero aun así siguió engullendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Fue corriendo al baño, se dio una ducha y empezó a vestirse y peinarse.

Por otro lado, Lily se había levantado más pronto, había ido a la peluquería y ya estaba casi lista, solo le faltaban unos complementos.

Cuando James llegó a la Iglesia, Lily aun no había llegado, por suerte, pero ya estaban todos los invitados a la boda: Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hagrid (el guardabosques de Howarts), algunas amigas de Lily y muchos familiares, entre ellos la hermana mayor de Lily, Petunia, que miraba a James como si fuera una piedra en su zapato y le comentaba algo a su marido, Vernon, mientras éste también miraba a James con cara de pocos amigos.

Poco después llegó Lily en un coche encantado mediante magia.

Después de la ceremonia Lily aprovechó la ocasión en el banquete para hablar con su hermana.

-Hola, Petunia.

-Hola…

-Te he visto mirando con mala cara a James, ¿Es que no te parece bueno?

-Tú ya sabes que no me gustan los bichos raros como tú.

Ante este insulto Lily se sintió muy ofendida, pero no iba a permitir que le arruinaran el día.

-Si, yo seré un bicho raro, pero tú bien que querías que a ti también te llevaran a Howarts, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?

-No se de qué me hablas, cómo voy yo a querer que me lleven a un sitio donde solo hay bichos raros.

Lily se limitó a mirarle de malas formas, se dio la vuelta y regresó con su reciente marido.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal te lo estás pasando?

-Pues sin contar con que ya he discutido con mi hermana de nuevo, bien-Dijo un poco molesta, pero no debido a lo que James había dicho, si no por el recuerdo de su hermana llamándola bicho raro.

-Bah, no te enfades, ya sabes como es Petunia, te tiene envidia-Bromeó James para animarla.

-No hables así de ella James, al fin y al cabo es mi hermana.

-Lo se, venga, pasa de ella y vamos a disfrutar de la velada.

-Tienes razón, ¿bailamos?

-Vamos.

Pasaron el resto de la velada bailando y riendo.

**Capítulo 13**

**2 años después…**

Lily había dado a luz a un niño muy sano, al que habían decidido llamar Harry. Pero los problemas llamaban a la puerta de su casa, porque un mago siniestro había oído hablar de una profecía que según dicen, hablaba de que un chico nacido en la fecha en la que nació Harry, sería su peor enemigo, así que había decidido liquidarlo, por eso tenían que tener mucho cuidado y protegerlo bien.

Tenían la casa protegida, y mientras el guardián de los secretos de su casa, Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James, no revelara nada, no habría peligro.

Harry tenía un año, y para su cumpleaños Sirius le había regalado una escoba de juguete que se levantaba unos palmos del suelo.

-¿Por qué no haces guardián de los secretos a Peter? Él te va a guardar que nadie entre en tu casa, pero es que yo no me fío ya ni de mí.

-Pero yo confío en ti, Sirius, se que no nos venderías.

-Yo también lo se, pero me quiero asegurar.

-De acuerdo.

Lo que James no sabía, era que Peter era un vasallo de Lord Voldemort, y que le contaría todo y Voldemort acabaría matando a todos.

Una noche oscura, de pronto en casa de los Potter, se abrió la puerta. James se dio cuenta del peligro que acechaba detrás de la puerta y gritó:

-¡Corre Lily, es él, coge a Harry y escóndete!

Lily corrió al cuarto de arriba y cerró la puerta.

-¡Jajá jajá!, Potter… ¿Crees que vas a poder con migo sin varita?-Se oyó decir a una voz fría como el hielo.

-AVADA KEDAVRA

Un rayo verde surgió de la varita del mago y James Potter cayó muerto en el suelo.

Voldemort subía los escalones despacio, sabía que Lily y Harry no podían escapar.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró a Lily delante de Harry protegiéndole con los brazos.

-¡A Harry no, mátame a mi, a Harry no, por favor!

-Apártate, a ti no te mataré si te quitas de en medio, tienes la oportunidad de vivir si te quitas ahora.

-No, a Harry no, mátame a mi, pero a Harry déjalo vivir, ¡por favor!

-¡Aparta, insensata!-Podría haberla dejado vivir, apartarla él mismo, pero era tan fácil, solo tenía que sacudir la varita.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Otro rayo verde salió de la varita de Voldemort y mató a Lily.

-Ahora, solo faltas tú Harry, no vas a llegar a convertirte en mi enemigo, te mataré ahora que eres tan vulnerable.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

No sabe que pasó en ese momento, sintió el mayor dolor de su vida, un gran desgarrón separó su alma de su cuerpo.

De repente vio al niño allí, tumbado en la cuna con tan solo una herida en la frente con forma de rayo y llorando asustado, pero él se había convertido en tan solo humo, era un alma sin cuerpo, tenía que refugiarse en las sombras hasta que tuviera fuerzas para volver a alzarse y tomar de nuevo el poder.

**Capítulo 14**

Horas más tarde Sirius llegó corriendo a la casa en su moto voladora, y al ver el panorama se sintió culpable, debería haberlo sabido, que Peter era un traidor, quería matarlo.

Hagrid llegó en ese momento.

-Sirius, ¿ya te has enterado, no? Lily y James…han muerto-En las ultimas palabras se le quebró la voz.-Dumbeldore me envía a recoger a Harry y llevarlo a casa de sus tíos.

-Coge mi moto, así llegarás antes.

-Gracias-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sirius fue en busca de Peter.

-¡ASESINO! Tú has matado a James y Lily, ¡los vendiste!

-Yo…no… ¡el señor tenebroso me mataría si no! ¡Yo no quería!

-¡Antes morir que vender a tu mejor amigo! El animal que elegiste para convertirte, la rata, te va como anillo al dedo Peter.-dijo histéricamente Sirius-Ahora te mataré yo.

No supo qué paso en ese momento, solo que Peter se había cortado el dedo y había desaparecido. Miró al suelo y vio una rata correteando por el suelo, quiso seguirla y pisarla, pues sabía que era Peter, pero no pudo, hubo un estallido en la calle.

Poco tiempo después llegaron muchos dementores y se lo llevaron a Azcabán, acusándolo de la muerte de Peter, Lily y James.

A Harry lo llevaron a casa de sus tíos.

A la mañana siguiente, Petunia abrió la puerta y se encontró allí a un niño con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, supo al instante que era Harry.

-¡Vernon, corre, ven!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira.

Vernon propuso llevarlo a un orfanato, pero Petunia, después de leer la carta que llevaba Harry decidió que se quedaría en la casa y lo educarían como a una persona normal (un muggle).

En la carta ponía:

_Queridos tíos de Harry:_

_Sentimos decirles que Lily y James han murieron esta noche, asesinados por el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, en realidad solo lo hizo para poder matar a Harry. Seguramente pensareis en darlo en adopción, pero os ruego no lo hagáis. Mientras Harry esté en esta casa, mientras quede algo de sangre de su madre viva, en ti, Petunia, Harry estará a salvo del que no debe ser nombrado, Lily murió por salvar a Harry, y eso le dio un poder a Harry, el poder del amor, que el que no debe ser nombrado no conoce y que gracias a ese poder Harry sigue vivo._

_Saludos,_

_Albus Dumbeldore._

Unos días después Severus Snape acudió a Dumbeldore diciéndole que él había oído la profecía y se lo había contado al señor tenebroso, Voldemort, y por su culpa mataron a los padres de James, y que por su culpa, mataron a Lily, su único amor. Él la amaba y le pidió que a ella no la matara, pero Voldemort no cumplió su palabra…

El resto de la historia, ya la conoceis…


End file.
